Incondite
by changedinto
Summary: Gabriella Montez is finally eighteen. With everything going for her, she feels that her life is perfect. Until Sharpay Evans comes into the picture again. But this time, it’s not what Sharpay and Gabriella expect at all. Femmeslash. Gabpay.
1. Last Minute

**I.**

**Last Minute**

* * *

Gabriella Montez was finally eighteen, and going to college soon. And it had just started with a riot.

"Mom…" She trailed off, panicking quite a bit, making a ruckus in the Montez home. This math-whiz and girlfriend of Troy Bolton, as proclaimed in her memorable high school East High, was packing up her necessities in her stroller bags. And from having so many books ranging from Science and Math textbooks to fiction novels, she had to have a separate bag for them.

"What is it Gabby," Her mom, Ms. Maria Montez, called out from downstairs, a bit preoccupied on her cooking. "Anything wrong?"

Back from upstairs, her smoky almond eyes scanned through her room, finding what she was looking for. She called back out to her mother before she approached the necklace that Troy gave to her during their great summer together with their friends. Minus the fact that there were a lot of conflicts that time, the worries for the price of college looming around them, and Sharpay.

It was seated on the now deserted drawer. When her footsteps clicked on the varnished maple floor, her eyes hovered over her surroundings, making sure everything was set for her departure before she grabbed it.

"Nevermind!"

Downstairs, Ms. Montez could only shake her head in mirth as she began to scoop the pancakes and flip them to a polished, clean plate. "Ok then, come down here after your done with everything to eat your breakfast!" She shouted back.

"Ok!" Gabriella replied when she flopped down on her blackwood bed, beside the unzipped bags, the white linen sheets folding and molding her lithe body, her dark chocolate hair astray. With newfound curiosity, she played the chain of the necklace within in her fingers, intertwining it at the same time. And as the letter T shone started to twinkle due to the sunlight seeping through her balcony window, she began to reflect.

_I can't believe it. I'm going to college._ She thought happily, a smile creeping in her blooming face. Yes, she was finally going away, going to be free.

_Independent._ She thought again, finding the best word for it. But what was great for her was that both Taylor McKessie and she were rewarded with scholarships grants from College of Santa Fe, which wasn't far from Albuquerque, of course, as indicated on the name of the college. Taylor, who was supposed to be in a different college as well, couldn't pass up the grant. There were plenty of advantages for her, one was that her best friend was going to be with her.

Gabriella was going to take Business Administration with Taylor taking Science and Conservation Studies for a change.

She sighed dreamily. The math-whiz was still going to be with her best friend. But what was greater though was that Troy Bolton, her boyfriend, was going to be there with her.

Yes, they had finally decided that, even though they were going to college, they won't say goodbye and be together. And another yes that Gabriella didn't enroll in Stanford University in the last minute_ "Because,"_ she said vaguely, _"It didn't want it anymore." _And that was that. Although all her friends knew that it was partly because of Troy.

"_Together forever." Troy said to Gabriella with his usual grin._ Gabriella grinned at the thought, liking the sound of that, no matter how corny it was.

And somehow, all the other wildcats--like Chad, Jason, Zeke, and even Kelsi--who were supposed to be in different colleges after their senior year, were in the _same_ city. But that didn't matter too much for Gabriella on the whys and the hows. Troy had once sacrificed his once-in-a-lifetime basketball scholarship in University of Albuquerque to be reconcile their relationship. And for the second time, he did it again, although that he was going to be in St. John's College.

But even that, she practically adored and loved him when he broke the news during their one of the more special dates.

_He's so sweet._

Sighing again, she closed her eyes, immersing herself in the temporary darkness and opened them again, now realizing something that was a bit too weird even for her. Gabriella never heard any news at all where Sharpay and Ryan Evans were going to college. It _was_ strange since they're one of the most popular people in East High, besides Troy Bolton. And herself, she needed to admit truthfully.

_Maybe they're going to pursue their fame or something._ She shrugged inwardly, satisfied with that thought, knowing that the ever famous ice-queen and her fraternal twin brother were the daughter and son of the very rich Evans family. And that means they could go through life through a breeze with luxury and money. And of course, fame.

But that didn't mean though that the parents would let both Sharpay and Ryan--especially Sharpay--breeze through school… Now would it?

_Ugh. I'm going around in circles here._ Gabriella dropped her arm on her beautiful face--with the necklace now resting still on her palm--feeling relaxed and a bit irritated at the same time, having too many thoughts compiling inside her brain. Mathematical thoughts didn't do that to her, but real-life stuff did.

_Hey, just call me the freaky math girl._ Talking to herself in her mind. A giggle escaped from her lips when she remembered that Troy did say something similar to that.

"_Hey, just call me the freaky callback boy." _Were the exact wordings.

The once shy outcast and geek's thoughts were broken as the doorbell echoed through her ears, followed by a knock from her teak door seconds after.

"Come in." Gabriella said, sitting up.

The door creaked, showing her mom's face. With the same dark hair and a few features similar to Gabriella's, she smiled at her daughter.

"Troy's downstairs waiting for you, Gabby. And I'm surprised he's in the front door." Her smile growing wider by the second.

In a beat, she quickly stood up and after kissing her mother on the cheek as a thank you, she immediately went downstairs. Arriving at the entrance door, she straightened her long-sleeved black shirt and pants to make herself presentable before she opened it with a great, big smile at her handsome boyfriend, who gladly returned it back with a kiss.

* * *

Sharpay Evans was finally eighteen, and going to college soon. And it had started with a riot.

Sharpay Evans put on her sunglasses over her golden head with the same aura practically screaming 'Fabulous' in Las Vegas lights as she began to catwalk--or for better word, swaggered--across her room, which looked more like a suite straight from a five-star hotel minus the closet bigger than an actual apartment and the fact it was really pink. She then found her four-post grantland bed and floor filled with her luggage, with at least three of the bags actually full of mirrors, tiaras, and portraits of herself. Boi, her Yorkie, only sat still, looking on at his owner with confusion.

Taking in the surroundings of her room, which was now empty except for the designer bags, her expression was somehow a bit unmoving. But inside, she was a tiny bit happy.

She was now going to live independently, Sharpay-term--which meant there were going to be maids with her in her already-bought luxurious apartment.

But the thing was, she didn't know where her apartment was going to be, or where she was going to college.

"_It's a surprise." Her mother, Darby, said with glee and excitement, Sharpay only getting madder at that._

And it all started when Ryan, her fraternal twin brother, wasn't going to be with her, saying that he wasn't going to be in her shadows anymore. She scowled immediately at the thought.

"_Look sis, I'm not going to follow you around like some kind of poodle anymore like before. No matter how many times you try to say sorry about doing this or that, it just happens again. I'm tired of trying to let you see me as your equal since it's probably useless to try now. It's my time to be far, _far_,_ _away from you and besides you've always wanted the spotlight. You want it all, so I guess you'd better take that Juilliard scholarship alone sis." Ryan said, emphasizing how far it will be when Sharpay, again, compromised with fame and fortune if them two would be together to pursue their_ _goal, but actually it was only _her_ goal, not Ryan's. _

_And Sharpay was speechless._

Apparently, even after all the years they had been together as a duo, Sharpay acted up again and again, until Ryan just snapped. Truth to be told and even though she would never admit it, Sharpay was very dependent on her brother.

Against her prediction, their mother and father agreed that Ryan and Sharpay would be in separate schools. And since Ryan and Sharpay continued to argue about that, their parents finally decided something.

"_Alright, alright. Stop it you two!" Derby said, her head already beginning to ache as the two began to bicker like crazy._

_Both Sharpay and Ryan stopped almost immediately, a bit breathless, knowing not to touch their mother's nerves. They were still glaring at each other though. Their father, Vance Evans, however, was thinking deeply, not minding the ruckus. _

_Sharpay, the ever daddy's girl, looked at him with dramatic puppy-dog brown eyes. "Daddy? You surely aren't going to separate me and Ryan…" _

_Ryan rolled his eyes, definitely irritated, knowing Sharpay was now using her acting skills. Their father looked at her with a grin and the diva practically brightened up._

_Thinking that her father was going to disagree, she grinned. But then quickly frowned, knowing now the conclusion._

"_Ok. I agree with Derby. You two should be in different schools. It'd be better to be that way since you two are practically inseparable… But since you two can't stop fighting about this small problem, how about we'll decide what college where you two will go. _Different _colleges."_

_Sharpay's dropped her mouth, unbelieving in her current situation with Ryan ending all this with a grin. _

"_What?! You can't be serious about this!" The blonde diva exclaimed, overreacting. All three flinched at that, but not surprised at the rather dramatic reaction._

"_Now, now darling. I know that this may be a little bit harsh on you but of course, Ducky needs to be independent. He's always been with you, and I know you hate to see your brother go, but this is good. For the both of you." Derby reasoned. Ryan was always attached to their mother dear. But when he thought of his mother's notion, it was so wrong, he cringed at that._

"_But…"_

"_No buts Princess," Their father said, now sure, even though it was a bit heartbreaking to tell that to his daughter. "This is final. Now, I'll arrange everything for you both, and we're not going to tell you two until it's time to go." _

Sharpay scoffed one more time at the memory. As if her life didn't get any worse, it did. Being in more than fifteen school productions didn't help her calm down at that thought. Besides being put down by her own twin brother, she had to decline _her_ Juilliard scholarship in the last minute, knowing that pursuing her Broadway career in New York won't be the same if Ryan, although really hating to admit it, wasn't going to be there with her.

Her frown grew deeper, thinking back at the previous years.

She lost Troy Bolton to Gabriella. She never played the lead in Twinkle Town because of Gabriella. She was never got what she wanted because of Gabriella.

Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella. God she hated that name to the ends of the earth. Moreover, she hated that person who had that name next to her family name Montez ever since it was written on her birth certificate to make it official.

And probably, Gabriella would haunt her to the grave. For all her high school years, she had been chasing Troy like a wolf, or as Chad would refer, a mountain lion. But now, well, she had given a little bit of hope. Just a little bit, and this was already a miracle to a person who was really headstrong.

Everyone changes, and Sharpay had changed just a _tiny_ bit. To think, college was a fresh start for everyone. But now, she won't be seeing the Sharpettes anymore, knowing she won't be going to the Lava Springs for a long time.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the jumbled thoughts at the same time. She then looked at her French window. Her limousine was already there and Ryan's was as well. She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes and then slipped on finally her pink Chanel sunglasses, matching her Armani Exchange black halter top and mini skirt. Now walking out of the room, she knew in the back of her mind that the maids were going to fetch her Louis Vuitton luggages--which were a _lot_-- from her room to the limo. With her footsteps clicking on the rich floor, Boi knew to follow her owner.

And as she arrived at the living room, her attention averted to her rather giddy mother and her proud father with a smirking Ryan already suited in his usual clothes--a red button down shirt and black slacks with a matching fedora.

She sighed one more time, trying to calm herself down at what she was about to learn soon.

* * *

"Hey Gabs." Troy said, genuinely smiling at his girlfriend, who was already blushing. Gabriella, still always the reserved person she was, had closed the door before them to get some privacy. But when that happened, she got another tender kiss on the lips from the basketball jock. Now when they had broken the kiss, there they were, Gabriella leaning on the wall beside the door with Troy pressing one hand on the wall leaning onto her at the same time, shadowing Gabriella's best features.

"Hey Wildcat," The math-whiz whispered before Troy held her hand with such gentleness and touch his forehead with hers. Their gazes were locked, blue to brown.

"What are you doing here early anyway?" She continued sweetly. Troy blinked twice and that triggered Gabriella's thought that Troy was trying to make an excuse.

"Well, I uh…" He started, not really knowing what to say.

Gabriella placed her index finger on his lips. "Save it. You don't have an excuse."

He could only chuckle. "Am I that readable now?"

She place tapped her lip thoughtfully, as if really pondering. After a few seconds, she then looked at him and nodded. "Yup."

A few stray light brown tresses fell over his beautiful blue eyes as he laughed again. That was why he loved Gabriella so much--her sweet, confident, and witty personality under all of that gorgeous face and guarded personality.

After all their years of dating and being together, with the side of Sharpay drama and other stuff that mattered, they had melded into something more.

"So, wanna take a walk?"

"Sure."

With that, the two quickly walked hand in hand on the sidewalk, with the blue sky as their only witness, the summer winds rushing past them lazily as they talked about college, hopes, and their future.

* * *

"Again…What?!" Sharpay screamed her award-winning scream and all three had to cover their ears, afraid that maybe that she'll take their ears off with their heads. She had to take off her sunglasses for being so shocked.

"Princess, you're overreacting, it's just near here in Albuquerque, and you know we can visit you anytime of the day. Besides, they have the course you wanted to take. You know your Broadway or show business career?" Vance said, trying to calm her down.

Sharpay gaped and was supposed to reply that although it was true, it won't be as great without Ryan. But then Ryan, the grin never coming off of his face, intercepted. The blonde bombshell gave him a death glare.

"Great! So, where am I gonna be?"

Derby then took out a brochure and looked at it with newfound interest. "Well Ducky, since you said last week that you love to enter the same as your sister's…" She started and then looked up at her hopeful son.

"You'll be in Maryland Institute College of Art." Their mother finished with a proud smile on her face as she gave the brochure to the blonde blue-eyed.

Baltimore. That was far away alright.

Ryan's grin grew even wider and hugged his mom and dad, with Sharpay looking at them getting all chummy, still as angry as ever. She was feeling that a lot lately, being angry.

"Just great," She muttered to herself sarcastically. Boi--as fashionable as his owner--as always, looked on at the family.

Their dad, breaking up the hug, looked at his princess. "Sweetheart, why don't you give us a hug too?"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "No thank you. I'd better not ruin my hair." But one look from her father made her decide that she should. So she grumpily did. Ryan had to stifle a laugh when looking at the three, knowing that he _won _over his sister. And it felt _great_.

"Alright now, Son you'll be taken to the airport, a private jet is waiting for you there. While you Princess," Looking at her again he kissed her forehead, which was awarded with another frown, Mr. Evans continued, "You'll be taken to Santa Fe and your Mustang's already there. We'll miss you two so much, so try to keep in touch with us alright? Oh, and here are the college applications but you can fill them up there." He then gave them each just that.

"And," Mrs. Evans cut in with, "You're going to take the entrance exams as soon as you are settled in."

Then their parents gave them each a kiss and another hug one last time as the two went their own separate limousines--one grudgingly, the other happily. Boi, already in his pink travel carrier, was already inside Sharpay's limo.

"Don't ever hesitate to call us."

They then waved them a goodbye as the cars sped off in opposite directions.

Derby frowned a bit, tears threatening to go all out. She was already missing them and thought that they didn't really get a proper goodbye to their children. "I can't believe it Darling. They're growing up. I'm really going to miss them." He smiled and wrapped one arm over her shoulder.

"Me too," Vance sighed. "I just hope that they'll be happy with the colleges we chose for them."

* * *

"So… No regrets?" Troy asked Gabriella, who was rather focused on eating her ice cream. When they had strolled by the sidewalks, they had stopped by an ice cream stand, and now they were on their way to Gabriella's home since it was already almost lunch.

And he could only smile at how adorable she was, enjoying her ice cream.

"Regrets on what Troy?" She asked back, finally finishing her vanilla ice cream.

"You know, not going to Stanford University and going to Santa Fe instead?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nope. You?"

"Missing the basketball scholarship of a lifetime and a prestigious college for you? Nah. Not a chance." His crazy expression with his arm waving that off signalled to dismiss it.

Gabriella giggled at that. "Prestigious?"

"What's wrong with prestigious?" He shrugged.

"Nevermind." She shook her head, wondering how he got that formal word in such a casual conversation. Troy, Gabriella had to admit, wasn't so bright. She had to tutor him about the difference between a novel and a novella. He was one distracted guy.

_"This," Gabriella then slammed the novella on Troy's lap. They were in her bedroom, and Gabriella's patience was quickly evaporating._

_Troy scratched his head, confused. "I don't get it. If it's the same with the novel, why do they call it a novella?"_

_"Because it's shorter than a novel." Her voice not hiding her annoyance, and Troy didn't even notice the tone._

_"I thought a novel was-" Gabriella cut her off, knowing what he would say._

_"No, it isn't. A novel is longer. A novella is shorter. Then comes the novellete."_

_"There's a novellete? I thought a novella was already short!"_

_Gabriella practically groaned._

And no matter how he was so clueless on everything, Troy was always lovable.

When they reached the doorstep, Troy let go of Gabriella's free hand, and immediately shoved his hands on his pant pockets. "Well, I'll better get ready now. See you in Santa Fe?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah, ok."

He then gave her a kiss on the lips before he stepped back down, smiling and blushing like an idiot. She tried to suppress a laugh at how goofy he was acting.

"Hey Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

Troy locked his gaze with hers, grinning. "Love you."

Gabriella smiled back, like hiding a secret beneath it. "Love you too."

* * *

Sharpay scoffed for the millionth time this day, and her limo driver could only glance at his rear view mirror once in a while at the blonde's expression. She was apparently reading the college application with the mix of interest and disgust, which to the driver was finding humour at.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered as she slipped all the other stuff back into the envelope. She then snapped her head back, closing her eyes shut with obvious frustration.

This was not her day.

* * *

Ryan, who was comfortably seated on the limo's leather couch, couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret on his backlash Sharpay a few weeks ago. He just wasn't so much built for verbal abuse unlike Sharpay. He didn't like fighting with his sister and the blonde boy had to admit that even though his sister treated him like some lap dog, he still loved her dearly. Thinking back on what happened today as well, he knew that he should say, at least, a sorry.

_Maybe I should call her when I get to Maryland._ He thought and then concluded that he should come over to Santa Fe sometime.

* * *

"Gabby," Maria called out from the kitchen when the front door shut, knowing that she was back.

"Yes Mom?" And Gabriella knew that she had skipped breakfast. Going inside, she gave her an apologetic expression and sat down on one of the chairs. Ms. Montez, who was preparing an early lunch for her now, could only sigh but understood her.

"I'm really sorry Mom. I lost track of time," She said nothing but the truth. Ms. Montez turned around and smiled at her daughter. "It's alright honey. I'll just hope that you won't make that a habit in college."

No wonder Gabriella was so nice. She got it from her mom.

She giggled. "I'll try," Gabriella was smart and beautiful, but her mother knew that her Gabriella can be so focused on one thing that she could lose track of time.

"Now, you'd better eat lunch before your stomach's going to get any louder." She then placed a plate of ziti before her.

Gabriella blushed. "It's that obvious huh?" She said before taking a forkful of it and ate the homemade pasta.

Her mother shook her head in mirth and then changed the subject. "So Troy's going to be in Santa Fe right?"

Gabriella nodded, giving her full attention to the baked ziti. It was just so tasty. And the neighbourhood and her friends couldn't agree with her more that her mother was a great cook.

"Well then, I should let you bring a box of brownies. I'm sure that Troy would love to have some, and I thought that he would be here for lunch." Ms. Montez had always liked Troy, and Troy had always loved her brownies back. The only problem she had with him was that Troy had grown a certain habit of climbing their tree to watch Gabriella whenever he came to the Montez house. That had made her uncomfortable a lot for her daughter's privacy, but Gabriella assured her that Troy didn't disturb her at all.

"He's getting ready for Santa Fe and I'm pretty sure that a box wouldn't be enough for Troy, Mom." Gabriella replied, already almost halfway with her baked ziti.

She looked thoughtful. "You're right. Troy does have a really big appetite."

"A really big one."

Another problem with Troy was that he seemed to eat everything like he had a stomach of a black hole, according to Maria. After his first dinner together with the Montez family, Ms. Montez had to remind herself to triple her servings whenever he came over.

Unbeknownst to Maria, Gabriella knew that Chad and his other basketball teammates were just the same with Zeke's food. She could have sworn that they didn't have great food at home, but then again Lucille Bolton, Troy's mother, did make great food as well. There came Gabriella's theory of jocks and delicious food.

And truth to be told though, Troy only ate like a pig when it was Maria's. Or Zeke's. Or his mother's.

Remembering one dinner with him, she looked at her daughter, who was now almost done. "How does he eat like that and stay fit at the same time? I'm actually jealous. If I eat a sandwich right now, I'll bloat the next morning for it."

Gabriella laughed. "You're exaggerating Mom." Maria Montez joined in with the laughter.

When the amusement died down, Maria asked, "So is Taylor going to be with us during the drive?"

She shook her head. "No." With that, Ms. Montez just nodded, understanding.

Gabriella took one last bite before she brought her plate to the sink. She then hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the lunch."

Ms. Montez pulled away and brushed a stray piece of raven hair away from her daughter's face. Her eyes bored through her almond ones, as if finding something and then smiled excitedly. "I've got a surprise for you Gabby. Follow me," She then grabbed Gabriella by the hand and pulled her toward the garage.

She blinked, not expecting it. Inside she was actually happy, and knowing where they were going, she couldn't feel all giddy inside. But modesty of course, always got the best of her. "Mom, you didn't have to buy me a--" She stopped dead tracked when her mother released her hand.

Ms. Montez gave her usual smile and showed Gabriella her old car. Which was so rundown, she couldn't even tell what kind of car it was. Or possibly, was it really a car? Gabriella slightly opened her mouth in apprehension, not knowing what to say.

She was sure that her mother said a time ago that she used this when her husband--or Gabriella's father--was still alive. If she recalled correctly, it was a two-door 1970 Toyota Celica. Now just without the paint and a passenger seatbelt. And a rear mirror. And backlights. And one side door.

She'll never know how this car got so beaten up as if it went through a tornado.

"So what do you think?" Ms. Montez expectantly said, barely containing her excitement, breaking Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"It's uh, great Mom." Gabriella still probing the car, finding the right words.

"I know that it's a bit rundown, but I want to give this to you before you go. And I already asked Troy yesterday if he could fix it in Santa Fe. He told me he's been good with cars now since his father taught him a few summers back. We'll just bring it there with the movers here in town." Ms. Montez replied. And the math geek couldn't help but soften up when she looked at her mom, so happy and proud. She knew that this meant a lot to her.

"Thanks Mom. It's amazing." After coming over to her and gave her a tight hug, words sincere.

"Your welcome sweetheart, and I'm really going to miss you. It won't be the same around here alone. But I'll know I'll move again for work, and maybe with luck, I'll be in Santa Fe." Maria hugged back as tightly as she could as if Gabriella was going to leave her, which she was going to do soon.

"Mom…" She trailed off.

"I love you so much Gabby, you know that."

"I love you too Mom." This was getting just a bit emotional for the both of them. As they pulled away completely, they couldn't help but chuckle at their state right now. The two almost looked like they were going to cry. Gabriella then looked at the car once more and smiled, knowing that she truly loved the car.

* * *

It was already almost lunchtime. And they were now in Santa Fe. What took them longer than expected were the in-between breaks and stops.

Or maybe just the fact that Sharpay took her time in Starbucks ordering a Grande-sized Iced Hazelnut Signature Hot Chocolate.

"We're here Miss Evans." The limo driver said, almost on automatic as if he had rehearsed this many times now.

_God, as if I didn't know that!_ Sharpay thought angrily as she looked through the tinted windows with no interest at all. The blonde diva was dead bored throughout the drive. She had been here often during the previous summers, so she pretty much memorized the place. It was a typical place, just smaller than Albuquerque and looked more like a city meant for summer.

Remembering that and finding the sun--even with the windows--looking as glorious as ever, she reminded herself to take a tan later.

Sensing the limo was stopping, she stood straighter. "Finally." Sharpay was going to have a fit if she'll be in this limo for another five minutes. When her door opened, she didn't immediately get out but instead, found her powder mirror and checked herself, and at the same time, admiring her reflection. The driver, who had been waiting for her to come out, was just a bit too exasperated to even say anything. He had learned to live with this family for years now though.

Finally done, Sharpay got out, carrying the envelope. And the driver, who didn't know he was holding his breath, sighed in relief. He grabbed the travel carrier inside then closed the door and bowed in respect, now going to the trunk to get the luggage.

And he could only look at it in utter shock.

He couldn't believe that those maids could actually carry these things. Either that or they were freakishly strong. No wonder Vance and Derby Evans used one of their many huge limos with even huger trunks. _Is there a house inside these bags?_

Leaving the driver, Sharpay stood in front of her new place, already knowing what's inside in it, since their parents already bought and moved her _new _furniture in here. The outside, for the lack of better word, was completely amazing. A two-story house with a flat roof, it was modern and stylish. Cornered with glass panes that overlook a good view of her neighbourhood, there was also a large separate garage house. Sharpay was sure that her Mustang was parked inside. If houses were trends, this was the latest in.

Looking on, she was a bit impressed at her new home. Her attention then averted to her next door neighbour. Only a sign written SOLD was the only thing that caught attention since there was no one practically living in there. Yet.

A cough came to the driver, and she snapped at him with angry eyes. He--who was sweating from all the luggage carrying--could only flinch at her frightening scare.

"Miss Evans, here's the key to the apartment." He then gave it to her free hand and Sharpay just looked at him as if saying that he need to leave her alone. The driver then placed carefully the travel carrier on the ground.

He coughed again. "Have a great day Miss Evans and enjoy your living here." Knowing her that she won't reply, he went back to the limo and sped off. Not a trace of black, Sharpay took in her surroundings. It looked like a rather expensive-looking neighbourhood. Although her apartment stood out the most, her next door was pretty good enough… for someone not her.

Sighing hard, she practically strutted her way to her front door and fumbled with the three identical keys. Now inside, she was greeted with cool surroundings made by the air conditioner, and two maids.

She gazed at them, unmoving. "The luggage is at front." And immediately, they scurried to fetch it. With them gone, Sharpay went upstairs and searched for her bedroom, not even bothering to admire the first floor. Finally finding it, it was almost identical to her bedroom in Albuquerque. Pink. She placed her sunglasses, envelope, and handbag on the nightstand and carefully lied down on the bed, trying hard not to ruin her clothes and hair.

Staring blankly on the ceiling, Sharpay was slightly calming down at her situation.

And then after a few minutes, Boi came trotting in the bedroom, satisfied that he found his owner. Reaching for her, Boi pawed Sharpay's perfectly tanned legs, his tail wagging. Rolling her eyes, she then sat up and grabbed Boi.

"Hey Boi," Sharpay cooed him as she petted him affectionately.

Reflecting throughout everything, a new house and a new start, she thought that maybe her stay here wasn't going to be so bad.

"What do you think of your new home Boi?"

The Yorkie only wagged his tail more and whined a bit, as if telling her to put him down and let him run freely around the bed. And for the first time of the day, Sharpay smiled.

* * *

"You ready Gabby?" Maria Montez peeked through the open door, only to find Gabriella carrying her stroller bags with ease. The room was as barren as ever.

"Ready as I'll ever be," With her usual bright smile.

"The movers already went with your car and your furniture. And the brownies are in the car." Ms. Montez said as both went downstairs and opening the door for her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." She said for the umpteenth time of the day when they put her bags inside the trunk. Maria, out of the blue, then kissed her daughter's forehead.

"No problem sweetheart." Then the two went into the car, fastened their seatbelts, and then sped off towards the highway.

Gabriella couldn't wait.

* * *

_Author's Note: What's up guys. So yeah, this is also probably the first time I've written in this fandom. I'm actually an anime writer and maybe you could actually notice that since I do tend to go for details. Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. Take care! - Monique -_


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**II. **

**Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

In her new home, Sharpay Evans now took the time touring around when the maids were finished putting her things away. Her mind was still in someplace though doing this, so she didn't really try to register _everything_ in the house.

There was a cozy living room with leather beige couches and pillows and an expensive, complete home entertainment system. Another room was already a kitchen made for a chef, and she knew that there _will_ be a chef. Besides that, there was a dining room with a Windsor glass table and four chairs and then out at the back, was a swimming pool. When she arrived at the rooftop, there was a wide Jacuzzi and another entertainment system.

Sighing, she went back down, only to find Boi napping on her bed. She shook her head at that and then grabbed the college application, looking at it again.

Taking out the pen in the envelope and sitting down on the rather pink bed, she wrote down the details with big, easy strokes. After a few minutes of this, she returned everything on the envelope and stood up, grabbing her bag and sunglasses and walking her way down to her garage.

With the remote already at hand, she opened the garage and immediately went in her Mustang. She turned the ignition and looked at the rear mirror to admire her reflection, reapplying lip gloss again. Now ready, she sped off, already knowing where the school was.

At the same time, a mover truck was now visible on the neighbourhood.

* * *

When the second they arrived in Santa Fe, Gabriella's phone played a familiar tune impatiently, indicating there was a text message.

_Hey Girl! In Santa Fe right now?_

Gabriella smiled at Taylor's message.

_Yeah, just right now actually, you?_

_Just a few hours ago and I'm all done packing. Just text me if you're done. Take care!_

With that, Gabriella looked at her concentrating mother. They had just turned a right corner and Gabriella was so excited that if she knew the directions, she could jump out of the window and run to her new place right now, and then when her mother arrives second, she was going to have to jump on her next and hug her like there's no tomorrow.

The math-whiz inwardly giggled at that thought.

"Gabby, we're here," Maria said happily and parked the car on the street. Gabriella looked around in awe, never been in such a posh neighbourhood. At that, her eyes rested on a guy in front of a modest house, resting on a black, white-striped 1967 Chevrolet Camaro.

It was a grinning Troy Bolton in a navy blue tank top and khaki pants. Gabriella and Maria waved at him, who waved them back and then opened the door for his girlfriend. So it seemed that Maria told Troy that she was going to drop Gabriella here.

"Hey, I missed you."

"Troy, it's only been a couple of hours."

"I know." Gabriella playfully punched him in the arm.

"I hate to break the time between the two of you, but the bags…" Maria told them as she opened the trunk.

"Oh yeah! Right." The two lovebirds acted up and ran towards the trunk to get the bags.

After getting her bags, Gabriella then asked, "Where's the car and furniture?"

"The car's already in the garage," Troy pointed on the modest house, already paling because of the comparison between next door. He then looked at Gabriella's mother. "I'm still going to fix it. The side doors and the other parts are already provided, so not to worry Ms. Montez."

Maria Montez smiled at them and then hugged her daughter for God knows how many times. "Are you going to be alright in here?"

Gabriella nodded in the hug, and whispered, "I still can't believe you gave me a car _and_ bought me a house. I love it. I love you and thank you so much. Thanks for _everything_._"_

Maria Montez pulled away and gave an uneasy smile. And Gabriella shot her a confused look. "What's wrong Mom?"

"I'm… finding that idea still a bit uncomfortable."

Gabriella, now understanding what she meant, she hugged her again. "Don't worry Mom. I'll be safe," Maria slowly nodded, still having uneasiness that was normal for a worried single mother. Sensing that, she continued, "I promise Mom, I'll be safe."

"Yeah, don't worry. She has a knight on a black horse around here." Troy joked.

Maria released a chuckle and Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Black? Don't you mean white?"

He just shrugged, pointing his black car and she just shook her head, exasperated.

"I think I should go now," Maria said, kissing her daughter. "I love you, and _be safe._" Gabriella nodded. Maria Montez, honestly, couldn't stay away from her daughter and at the same time, couldn't believe that she was all grown up.

"Uh, Mom, can't breath." Gabriella choked out. Ms. Montez blinked and quickly pulled away, not really noticing that she was hugging her daughter again.

"Sorry Gabby." She gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's alright."

"Ok then, better get going. My job won't wait for me, and I'll visit you time to time if I can." She gave one last kiss of goodbye, went in her car, and then sped her way through the deserted road. Gabriella frowned a bit, already missing her.

"What's wrong?"

"Our goodbye was a little bit cold."

Troy rested his arm around her shoulder. Her head automatically rested on his. "Trust me, my mom got all crazy with taking pictures of me and even went overboard with cooking all of my twelve favorite meals. And my dad couldn't stop prying about me and basketball in college."

She looked at him. "I'll take my statement back." He chuckled and then took time to take her bags to the open garage. Gabriella followed.

"The food was great though. I couldn't stop eating."

"I know you can't. And besides, my mom thinks you're weird,"

"What? Why?" He asked, a bit shocked at that. _I am not weird… Right?_

Troy then placed her bags beside her broken car. The basketball jock then went outside and closed the garage for safety, and looked at Gabriella, already walking beside him to explore Santa Fe.

"You always climb our tree to stare at me like a piece of meat and then belt out Boyzone or Westlife songs."

He looked at her dumbly. "I only do that when we're fighting--"

"--And we fight all time,"

Troy was supposed to say something but quickly closed his mouth in a grim line. "Well, yeah, but you always push me away when we fight and let your mom lie to me that you're busy."

The perfect couple wasn't so perfect after all.

Well, they _were_ supposed to be perfect, until almost all East High students-- except for their friends of course--were trying to sabotage their relationship. Like one time when Troy was kissed by a cheerleader and Gabriella saw that, she was all gloom-and-doom the next day with Troy following her every step, trying to explain everything. Or that time a jock was hitting on Gabriella for the whole day and Troy couldn't stop from being all jealous and it backfired when Troy confronted her about that, getting all mad. Gabriella, knowing that she couldn't do anything about Troy being like that, only nodded silently and went off, leaving Troy during mid-sentence.

Luckily though, that only happened during school years, and in summer, it was only Sharpay. And Sharpay wasn't in Santa Fe. Funny that all those fights only strengthened their relationship.

She smiled weakly. "Fine, you win. But I'm just happy that we're still together."

"Yeah, now how do I explain this to your mom…" He mock pondered.

"You should explain to her too about your stomach being like a bottomless pit."

Troy groaned. "What? She found that weird too?"

"Of course. You eat like a pig whenever you came,"

"Oh come on, I only eat like that when the food's delicious. And your mom's food is _amazing_, especially the brownies." Troy then took out one brownie at his hidden hand.

Gabriella stared at him. "Where did you get that?"

He shrugged. "I found the boxes when I opened the car for you. They're inside your bags now."

Exasperated, her mouth went wide open. "I can't believe you sometimes,"

"I only took three," Gabriella sighed.

He gave his pretty boy smile to her and ate the brownie in one bite. "You know you love me like that and, the brownies are good."

Looking at him, she remembered Taylor that she should text her. She then looked afar, the house already fading from view. Well, the bags will be taken care of later, she decided.

"Troy…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered where Sharpay and Ryan are?" Gabriella asked before she could stop herself from asking.

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"Nothing." She was already regretting for saying it. Why was she so curious? It was reasonable for asking about Ryan, but Sharpay? No. Never. They had been fighting since the day Gabriella got in East High and now she wanted to know where the Ice Queen was?

Wanting to get Sharpay out of her head, Gabriella took out her phone to text Taylor where she was. The two now were in comfortable silence.

* * *

Taking off her sunglasses, Sharpay Evans looked at the school with no interest at all as she went inside and the people around her began to spread like the red sea. Some were checking her out, finding her cute and hot at the same time, while others minded their own business.

Looking at the bulletin board, she glanced at every important detail. It seemed that Vance and Derby had taken her here in Santa Fe exactly the day after when the entrance exams were held.

_Lucky me._

She then looked at the map for the president's office, to get all the details and the entrance exam. Satisfied, she began to take the specified directions.

_College of Santa Fe better be worth it._

* * *

When Taylor told them she was with Chad the other Wildcats at Joe's Diner having lunch, Troy and Gabriella felt a rush of memories like a floodgate had been opened. This was going to be fun.

"Let's go back and take my car. I know where it is," Troy said as they started walking where they had gone. Gabriella nodded, excited to see Taylor and the others.

After a few minutes, Troy's car was visible and still on the street. This was one of the many cars his father and him had fixed and made it look brand new. Troy then opened the car and unlocked the passenger door for her. With a start, he drove the car towards Joe's Diner with ease.

And as they arrived, all their friends, waved at them inside. Gabriella went inside with Troy following suit.

"Taylor!" She practically squealed as she hugged her best friend. Taylor only laughed before she pulled away.

"Gabriella! We're just ordering lunch. Sit with us." As she ushered the two of them to the table filled with familiar people. There was Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, and Martha.

"Hey Wildcats," Gabriella greeted them with a wave as she sat down on a vacant seat beside Taylor. Troy approached Chad and gave a manly greeting to him, which involved hand holding followed by a hitting on shoulders. The two then had a conversation of their own as they sat together.

Taylor grinned. "We're not Wildcats anymore. At least we technically aren't,"

Gabriella grinned back and looked at Zeke. "So, moving on?"

Zeke blew out a sigh and smiled. "Trying to,"

"What's so special about the Ice Queen anyway? She didn't even take you seriously." Chad intercepted. Taylor gave him a death glare, only to be returned with a shrug.

"You do know _that_ was only a fling or something right Zeke?" Troy added. Gabriella also gave him a look.

Why did Chad and Troy be so alike when it comes to Sharpay?

Jason was going to add something but quickly shut his mouth when Taylor and Gabriella gave him the look as well.

Gabriella placed her hand on his shoulder. "Plenty of fish in the sea. Cheer up," Zeke nodded in understanding. She and Taylor sympathized. Knowing Zeke, he was so full of life and spunk, and this was so unlike him.

"So guys, can't believe we're in college huh?" Kelsi said out of the blue, trying hard to change the topic.

And before they could answer that, the food was served, and they all looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's eat!" Martha told them. Jason quickly grabbed one of the steaks and a burger with his fork and spoon and began to eat before they could take one. Everyone looked at him.

"What? You said that we can eat." Jason reasoned with food full on his mouth.

After a few seconds, all laughed at him, with Jason a bit upset being ridiculed with the feeling quickly passing, and the atmosphere was bright again.

* * *

It was now four in the afternoon, and Sharpay haven't even taken her lunch yet. It was a long day of the entrance exam, and she thanked God that it was still the beginning of summer.

"_Ah, Miss Evans. I'm honored to have you here in our college, you're parents have contributed so much in here that we couldn't say no for having you to take a late entrance exam." The President said as he took out Sharpay's academic records._

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever." As she took a seat down, wanting to get down to business._

_He cleared his throat with a cough as he sat down. President Stuart Kirk then looked at her, probing with an intense gaze. Sharpay returned it back, not intimidated by his stare at all._

_Surprised by this, he looked down back at her records and talked. "I'm impressed by your records Miss Evans. Almost straight A's. Participated in more than ten school productions and led them all…" He began to count more. _

_Sharpay smirked at that. _I know._ She knew she was great, and she didn't need to be told by him. _

"_Looking at this, you'll breeze through your chosen course," He looked at her. "But that doesn't mean you won't take your entrance exam." He added with finality._

_She inwardly rolled her eyes. _Well, duh. That's why I'm here.

"_Of course." She gave him a forced smile with a tone of too much sweetness, that if it was possible, he'd have a cavity. "And here's my college application Dr. Kirk." _

"_Thank you." He gave her a genuine smile and accepted it, even though it was a bit too late for the application. But he needed this for future references. "Your exam will take place across the hall. I'll escort you."_

And the consequence of a late entrance exam was that it was longer than usual since she had been given instructions for more than an hour. That was the most excruciating time Sharpay had ever had there.

Putting on her sunglasses, she walked to her car and slid in so that she can go back to her home. She was hungry and needed to eat.

As the wind rushed in her golden tresses, her thoughts went back to Ryan, on what he was doing right now.

_Probably taking his entrance exams._ She decided as she turned a left corner. Sharpay was already missing her annoying twin brother and being alone without a familiar face in a new college seemed more depressing than declining the Juilliard scholarship.

She groaned inwardly, not wanting to think about that memory. It was hard just sending the letter to Juilliard that she won't be enrolling there and it was even harder when they understood. Stopped by a red light, she leaned back, tired but the caffeine she took at least helping her a bit. Concluding not to take summer classes, she knew that she needed the break, and besides, the swimming pool out back sounds really good right now as well.

Turning on the radio, Together by Ne-Yo played on, her speakers in medium volume.

_At least Santa Fe has decent music._ She thought as she changed the shift as the green light came on while listening. She looked at the almost setting sun, and sighed. She didn't tan today.

Passing by a posh restaurant, she might as well have take-out. She then parked the car and went inside, now thinking that she should just dine in.

* * *

"Well, we had fun today. Thanks for inviting us." Gabriella said as they went outside a clothing shop. After they had eaten their food in Joe's Diner--with Gabriella not touching food, since she was so full and Troy practically begging Gabriella that she should have brought her mom's cooking--they had killed time in a nearby mall, with their cars sitting idly in a parking lot.

They were about to go towards the mall exit now, wanting to go home. "It's no problem, oh and do I have a surprise for you Gabriella." Taylor said. The boys were behind the girls, in their own world again.

Taylor then looked at Kelsi, wanting to let her finish it. "We have summer jobs in Joe's Diner." With a modest smile.

"No way."

"Way." Martha interjected.

Taylor then nudged Gabriella. "See? I'm such a good friend that you don't have to find a job anymore. Plus we'll all be together. Like last time."

Gabriella giggled. In their last days of school as seniors, the two had talked about her getting jobs. "Thanks Tay." She hugged with one arm.

Taylor smiled. "Hey, don't just thank me. Thank them too, they helped me."

"Thanks a lot. All of you." Their conversation led idly then.

When they arrived at the parking lot, all of them said their goodbyes and then led their own separate ways--Taylor with Chad, Gabriella with Troy, and Martha, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi on their own cars.

"Don't forget, we'll start working tomorrow!" Taylor called out from the SUV. Chad then added, "Yeah and Troy, let's do some basketball tomorrow. I'll meet you in your neighbourhood!"

Troy and Gabriella waved at them, said "Ok!" in unison, and then went inside.

"Wow, I feel left out." Gabriella said in amusement.

"Why's that?"

"You all know Santa Fe inside out."

"Aww. Poor little Gabby. It'll be ok since I'm here." He teased.

"Shut up," Before she slapped him on the arm.

"Where do you want to go Gabs?" Troy asked when the amusement died down.

"Home." Liking the word a lot.

Troy grinned. "Ok, let's get your bags too."

She nodded and then he kissed her on the cheek before they took off. And after ten minutes, they arrived at the house again. Gabriella then immediately went out and waited for Troy to open the garage.

With a grunt, Troy opened it and took her bags to put it in his small trunk in his Camaro. Gabriella was confused.

"Where are you taking my bags?" The math-whiz asked.

Troy scratched his head, bags still surrounding his body and hands. "In the trunk. You said home right?"

"Not _home_ in Albuquerque. I mean home in Santa Fe." _Dense._ One word fitting Troy perfectly, Gabriella concluded.

"I know that." Troy replied as he stood still.

"So?"

"So what?"

She sighed. "Can we take the bags in this house now?" Pointing towards the beige house with an interconnecting garage room. The house where they had put the bags and Gabriella's car.

"Wait. What? This is your house?" Troy asked, very confused.

"Yes!" Gabriella's patience was already growing thinner. It was so obvious for God's sake!

He looked at her as if she grew three heads. "But this is mine Gabs."

Her eyebrows shot up. "…What?"

"This is my home." Troy said one more time. "So where's yours?"

She couldn't speak. This wasn't her home? Her mother dropped her here. This situation was unsettling.

"But… Why am I dropped here?" Finding the right words when she found her tongue.

"I really don't know now. " Troy said honestly.

She began to pace forward and backward. "I need to call Mom."

With speed dial, the phone rang. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then finally…

"Hi Gabby," Maria said through the phone. "Are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine Mom," She began uncertainly. "But can I ask something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Why did you drop me in front of _Troy's_ house?"

There was silence from the other line. She called out again. "Mom? Are you there?"

"Sweetheart, you might hate me for this but…" Ms. Montez trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You don't have a house. Nor an apartment."

"A dorm?"

"No…"

Incredulous, she was silent, wanting her mother to continue, and luckily she did.

"You'll be next door to Troy, renting a room. I'm sorry that I made you expect something like this. I can't afford a house right now…"

Sighing, Gabriella smiled. Did her mother think that was a big issue? "It's alright Mom. Thank you so much for your effort,"

"There's another thing Gabby."

"No need to explain yourself more Mom. I understand, alright? I love you."

"Uh, yes. Ok sweetheart. Love you too." She said, doubting.

Gabriella then ended the call with the indicated button and approached him.

"So how was the call?" Troy asked.

"My mom said that I'll be renting a room next door. And then…"

Troy was listening patiently to her girlfriend when a beep came, blocking Gabriella's words suddenly. He looked at the road, seeing a pink Mustang that had an S and E on the hood.

_What the hell?_

His eyes squinted, trying to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating that a very familiar blonde was driving. His mouth went wide open when it was Sharpay Evans parking next door to his.

_Sharpay? _Troy thought. At least he _thought_ that he thought that. Sharpay looked at him before she fumbled with her keys. When Sharpay recognized him, her mouth hung wide open too.

"Troy?"

Gabriella froze, remembering that all too familiar voice. Looking at his point of view, she was very taken aback.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay couldn't believe her eyes. Trying to make sure as well, she took of her sunglasses and came to conclusion that the two lovers were _here_. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Us? What about you?" Gabriella asked, equally shocked.

Sharpay screamed inwardly. "I live here,"

"You mean here…_ there_?" She still couldn't believe it. And she didn't want to believe it.

"Well duh."

"Holy shit. You're my neighbour?" The jock asked, even though it was obvious.

"_This_ is your house?"

"Well, yeah."

At first her eyebrows shot up, but then smirked. "Troy Boy's my neighbour? This is delicious," Sharpay said, now becoming cat-like and winked at him. Troy groaned.

_More Sharpay-drama. Whoop de doo._

"Wait that means…" Gabriella pondered and then she wanted to faint right now at her revelation. How she wished she was as dense as Troy at the situation. "Oh God no."

He then looked at his girlfriend, whose eyes went wide. "Gabs, I think you'll be renting the room in Sharpay's house."

She shot him an angry glare, knowing already and Troy instinctively stepped back. Sharpay looked at them back and forth and laughed.

"This is hilarious. Gabriella's going to rent a room at mine's? Unbelievable. This is _my_ house." She then stopped laughing when she looked at the two again, still serious as ever. "Oh my God. Hell no. This is actually serious?"

Gabriella nodded and looked at her with hardness. "But this doesn't mean I'll get all chummy with you just 'cause I'm renting a room."

Sharpay gave her a disgusted look. "No, no, no, no, no. You possibly aren't going to rent a room here. This isn't a rental place. And Daddy didn't tell me that _this_ is a pity shelter for homeless people."

"Hey!" Troy butted in, now mad.

"You step out of this," Gabriella said dangerously, clearly hurt and Troy immediately got quiet. There was nothing like an angry Gabriella Montez in the world.

The blonde gave a scoff. "No comeback Miss Goody Two-Shoes?" She challenged her.

She then approached Sharpay. _Calm down._ She repeated over and over again as she slowly began to smile. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, you'd just have to live with me and I'm sorry I don't have any comebacks Shar. I'm too good for that. Besides, you're such a bitch," Gabriella then poked her. Hard.

"Burn." Troy muttered and the two glanced at him. He quickly whistled.

Sharpay's smirk only grew wider at that, not affected. "Did Miss Perfect just swear? This is priceless. And I thought you're surrounded with good people."

And before they could backlash each other out, one of Sharpay's maids came out. She then gave Gabriella a smile. "You must be Miss Montez. Your furniture is already in your room," Finding her eyes on Troy carrying Gabriella's bags, she quickly approached him and grabbed all of it. Troy could only look at her.

_Freakishly strong. _He thought.

The maid then bowed at the three of them and went inside. Sharpay's brown eyes then bored like fire through Gabriella's own.

"I'm calling Daddy."

"And I'm calling Mom again."

The two then marched angrily inside, with Sharpay going to her room and Gabriella escorted by one of the maids again to her own room.

Then there was pure silence.

"That was weird." Troy said to particularly no one as he went to his own pad, taking out his keys already to go inside. He was going to have to talk to Gabriella later when she was not so cranky anymore. Or maybe tomorrow.

* * *

"Darling," Derby Evans began as she packed up her documents and important papers for their late night meetings.

"Yes?" Not looking at his wife, very much concentrated on closing his black case.

"Did you tell her?"

Vance then stopped dead tracked at what he was doing and at that, his phone began to ring. Derby could only sigh at her husband's forgetfulness, knowing already it was their daughter calling.

_This is going to be one phone call._

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews. Hope you enjoy reading this. Take care and I hope you all review! - Monique -_


	3. Just Perfect

**III.**

**Just Perfect**

* * *

Sharpay Evans was angry.

Scratch that thought. Sharpay Evans was hell itself. If it was possible, she would be burning like fire right now and burn everything in her way.

"Shit!" The blonde cursed loudly as she closed the door with all her might and she was pretty sure the whole house shook. But she didn't care. All she cared right now was that little Miss Gabriella Montez out of her house. And she meant _now_. Sharpay knew that she was in the other room in _her_ home.

Boi started with a loud yelp and could only hide under the bed, knowing not to touch _or _be seen by his owner. Or else the chef would be serving Boi in a hot plate if the blonde diva ever saw him. Sharpay was pacing back and forth, pushing hard on the buttons to call her father. She couldn't stand still. Reflecting on her verbal smackdown with Gabriella, she got even madder. She was not the only one to blame on. She was not the only one who even started the fight. Gabriella was the one who touched her nerves.

_She thinks I'm all goody-goody now. She thinks that I've changed. _She rolled her eyes. _Yeah right. Freaking martyr who thinks she can please everyone in the world._

Her life could _not_ get any worse than this. Her rival was _in_ here. Just a few feet away. She just wanted to punch something, anything. But then she'd have to break her perfect manicure, so she decided against that.

She placed her phone on her left ear, pacing faster than before. At this moment, she swore that she will never be able to calm down again if Gabriella was here. Before she could curse again, there was a signal that her father picked up.

"Princess, I can explain. Miss Mon-"

She didn't even let him finish. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why the hell is she here?!"

"I'm-"

"You'd better explain this to me Daddy." She said dangerously.

"I know, I-"

"She'd better be here for only a few hours!" Right now, she just wanted to slam the phone on the floor.

"Look-" It's amazing how Sharpay can have a grip around her father's neck.

"I want her out now!" Contradicting her last statement.

She heard her father sigh tiredly. "Princess. Miss Montez is renting a room there. I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you but Ms. Maria Montez and I were talking about this for the last two weeks. The time where your mother and I also decided you'd be in Santa Fe, so it was fortunate coincidence that you and Miss Montez are in the same city. So we decided that you two would be roommates. I know that you and Miss Montez have some problems in the past but Ms. Montez needs this since there has been a few financial problems and well…"

"Well what! Why can't she rent other houses?" Her patience was down the drain.

"It's because we're _friends _Princess. And I gave her the cheapest possible rent."

Hearing that from her father, the word friends sounded so foreign to her. The Montez family and the Evans family? That's just like mixing with oil with water. How did they even become friends?

"So she's going to stay with you alright? I'm slightly sure you two would get along since you did do things together in high school."

"Oh yeah, we're just like two peas in a pod Daddy." Sharpay said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Princess."

She scoffed angrily one more time. "She'd better be here only a few days. I can't _stand _her! Being all lovey dovey with Troy and stuff. She makes me sick." _Troy should have been with me! _She wanted to add but stopped herself. The blonde was now ranting definitely annoyed now.

"Princess… Miss Montez is going to be staying with you. Until you two graduate." Vance said in one breath, wanting this to get it over with.

Sharpay could only drop her left arm, leaving her phone out of her ear. She was ready to fall on the ground and die. Graduation? That's _four years_. Or possibly even more.

"Princess? Princess?" Her father's voice was visible on the phone, very concerned.

The blonde couldn't scream. Yet. And she'd rather bury herself down to the ground alive rather than being with Gabriella.

Hell, burying herself on the ground sounded as sweet as sugar. Her breathing became laboured as she repeated those words over and over again in her mind.

"Sweetheart? Look I'm really really sorry-" Absently, she clicked off the phone. Silence. And then finally finding her voice, she screamed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Gabriella Montez was angry.

Scratch that thought. Gabriella was furious. If it was possible, everyone in the world would be surprised that this sweet, intelligent girl can be angry right now.

After the fight between the Ice Queen and her, she got into this room with the maid, who didn't even try to talk to her, knowing that Gabriella might really kill her. And when Gabriella got here, she didn't even bother to look around her rather large, expensive room. Her bed was in a corner but it didn't even cover one-fourth of the room. Her things in her bags were still not put away but she already knew in the back of her mind that it was going to fill the empty space.

But right now she didn't care. She was blinded with anger. Gabriella really thought that Sharpay changed. She really thought that Sharpay gave up on Troy. It looked like she did at senior year, but now, she was having second thoughts on Sharpay.

"God, I thought she really did! She's such an egocentric… Ugh!" She paced back and forth, trying to calm herself down.

"Shit." She muttered quietly, cursing. Whenever she did that, Gabriella felt quite liberated, knowing that everyone expected her to be so prim. She flopped on her bed, trying to figure out their verbal abuse. Then a thought broke out of her mind.

Thinking back, maybe she was the one who started it. Maybe she was the one to blame for that fight. She was the first one who struck a nerve. She looked at ceiling already feeling a slight tinge of regret.

She opened her eyes. No. She wasn't the only one. Sharpay did strike a nerve, calling her a homeless person, Miss Goody Two-Shoes, and Miss Perfect. Sharpay was the one who challenged her.

But still, she felt guilty. She sighed. Why can't she be like Sharpay, who was unaffected by hurting people? Gabriella hated hurting people. She hated hating people. She hated that people would hate her.

Another sigh came out from her breath as she used speed dial to call her mother.

"I do think that you're calling me because of Sharpay, Gabby." After Maria picked up her phone. She was already concerned.

Gabriella groaned. Her mom and her intuition. "Why am I stuck with her?"

She could sense that her mother was a bit concerned. "Sweetheart, I couldn't afford any other rent than this. Plus, that room is really good right?" Knowing she was already right.

The brunette sat up and looked around. She had to admit, it was expensive and the Evans had great taste. It had baby blue walls and expensive lighting.

_At least it's not pink._ She thought grudgingly, her mind back to Sharpay.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry and I do know that you have problems with Sharpay. I mean, you talk about her all the time. And you said she had just changed a bit in senior year. So why not take Mr. Evans' offer?"

She blushed. Gabriella _did_ talk about Sharpay all the time. Much more than Troy, her boyfriend. And she did talk about the slight change of Sharpay that wasn't present now.

"But Mom, she didn't change at all… I can't _stand _her."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but this is all I can afford for you. Besides, I'm sure you two would get along soon."

"Sure, we'll get along just fine. Like best friends." She said sarcastically.

"Great! Now please be careful alright? Love you." It was either that Maria didn't catch the sarcasm or the fact that she was avoiding it.

"Yeah. Still, thank you and I love you too. And Mom?"

"Yes Gabby?"

"How long will I stay here?" Now standing up, she started playing with her bouncing ball she had on her pocket.

"….Until you two graduate."

Gabriella's eyes went wide and the ball hit her square on the head hard, letting her stumble on the ground. She was back sitting down, and her body froze, as if lightning had strike her. The ball was now bouncing by itself until it rolled on the ground.

"…Huh?"

She could feel her mother cringe and flinch at her reaction. "Four years sweetheart."

"No way Mom! I can't take that!"

"I'm really sorry,"

"Seriously Mom! There's gotta be more rents here!"

Silence. Gabriella frowned. She knew that silent treatment coming from her mother meant that she couldn't do anything. The brunette wanted to bang her head in the wall now. She sighed hard.

"Fine… But… I'll be paying for the rest of the rent alright?" _And maybe if I have enough money, I'd transfer._ She thought, but knew it was just a bit impossible because there were still her tuitions, books, and etcetera and etcetera. The list was endless, but she needed a little bit of hope right now. Anything would do just to get away from Sharpay Evans.

Even a cardboard box sounded really homey than being with this blonde mountain lion.

Gabriella sensed that her mother was smiling now. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Mom. I'm independent remember?" She smiled weakly, happy that her mother was relieved. She never wanted to be a burden of her mother.

But damn it, she was too nice. And sometimes, she hated that trait sometimes.

Her mother's laughter echoed on the other line. "Ok then. Take care and love you again."

"Love you too." With that, both hung up.

Gabriella was exasperated. And then she was back to angry, knowing that she should say sorry Sharpay soon so that they could work their relationship out. She laughed with no humor at all after she stood up and went back to the bed.

_Relationship?_ _If there is any._ _Oh yeah, there is. Enemies._

Getting her iPod nano from her other pocket, and before she could insert both of the earphones on her ears, there was a glass breaking scream coming from the opposite side of the house. Her reflexes acted immediately. With that, she quickly jumped out of the bed and onto the ground with an obvious thud. Again.

Gabriella gave a low growl of frustration, knowing that that was the infamous scream of the none other than Sharpay Evans. Not getting up, she reached a pillow from the edge of her bed and nuzzled her face onto the softness.

_God help me._

* * *

Remembering back in senior year, Ryan Evans was the director of the last musical ever of his high school years. And that thought, he still didn't believe that he was here, was sitting on the bench while he was eating a hotdog in one of the malls right now, doing absolutely nothing after his late entrance exams. And he was having fun doing nothing.

_Or maybe I should do something. _The blonde thought, dialling already Sharpay's number.

"_What!_" Sharpay shouted on the phone. Ryan's face cringed. His sister can be so dramatic sometimes.

_Ok, maybe all the time. _

"Whoah. Aren't you just peachy,"

He could hear her breathing hard, meaning that she was just screaming just seconds ago. "Having a bad day sis?"

"You think!" And he guessed that the screaming didn't help her anger to dissipate.

"What's wrong? Tell me." Ryan was concerned at this. Never in his whole life had he heard Sharpay being so irritated.

She muttered something that Ryan didn't quite catch but he was sure that he heard a name. "Sis?"

"Look. Can we not talk about this right now! I need to kill somebody,"

Ryan chuckled and knowing his sister, this got Sharpay fuming. "What the hell are you laughing at Ryan?!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Just tell me alright. I promise I won't interrupt you or ask any questions if you just tell me why are you so angry right now. Brother's honor." He raised his right hand even though Sharpay couldn't see right now.

She sneered angrily. "Fine."

"Well?" Ryan said a little louder than he probably should have as he threw his other up in the air, getting animated and at the same time, almost tossing the hotdog towards the passersby. People were glancing at him now.

"Gabriella--"

"Oh yeah, I'm wanted to say sorry too."

"Ryan!"

Ryan quickly shut up but muttered quietly, "Sorry. Continue."

"Gabriella is here. With Troy."

_There's a real shocker._ "There? In Santa Fe?"

"Ryan… You promised no interruptions _and _questions." She said, angrier than before. Ironic that Ryan wanted to help her hot-tempered twin to calm down. He said sorry again before he munched on his almost forgotten hotdog.

"And for answering your question… Yes. They're here. And Troy's my neighbour. With Gabriella,"

He waited for her to continue, but he was already surprised by the coincidence. And he knew how she loathed Gabriella in mind, body, and soul. He could actually sense how hard it was for her just to say the brunette girl's name. Like snarling and tearing the name into bits.

Ryan shook that thought away, knowing that he was just exaggerating. But hell, Sharpay was an over the top person so it counted as valid.

Maybe.

"Gabriella's here and she's going to live with me. For _four fucking years_." She grumbled, almost wanting to scream again. Ryan's eyes went wide.

He didn't see that coming.

* * *

Vance Evans sighed, a bit traumatized at how the phone call ended. And Derby heard it all. Who couldn't? Sharpay's voice could've have reached the Richter scale and break the record of the world's strongest earthquake.

"Well, that went well." Mr. Evans said sarcastically to her as he sat down on their bed as his head began to ache.

She sat down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his leg. "It could have been worse Darling,"

He let out a sigh for the second time. "You're right."

* * *

Gabriella, who was just seconds ago in her rented room, nervously walked on the other side of the rather elegant home. _Damn it. Why do I have to say sorry again?_ She groaned in her chaotic thoughts.

She could have bumped her head through the door, but luckily, the brunette noticed she was already in front of Sharpay's door. Well, she was guessing that it was Sharpay's door. Judging by the frantic screaming and loud noises, it_ was _Sharpay's room.

Gabriella reached her arm to knock but hesitated a bit. There, she inhaled deeply and exhaled just as slow and then put on a brave face. She was getting tired of all her screaming and melodramatic antics. Fortunately though, it stopped but Gabriella knew that her drama would start as soon as Sharpay saw her face.

And then at last, she knocked. Long and hard, knowing that the she would practically get herself under the blonde's skin.

If she should be the first one to say sorry, why not irk her just a bit?

* * *

"Ok. Screw my brother's honor. How? More importantly, why?" Ryan's voiced echoed through her phone, already wanting Sharpay to dish out the details.

She was getting intolerant hearing her brother's voice. "Look Ryan. I _don't_ wanna talk about it right now,"

Call it sibling intuition, but Sharpay could feel that Ryan just shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Ok, fine. You're still no fun. But tell me someday alright?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and chided. "Whatever."

Now she could sense that he was already smiling. "Ok, bye Shar. Love ya,"

There, she clicked off her phone, back to her pacing back and forth until a blitz of knocks came from her door. _Why can't they fucking leave me alone!_ She was immediately irritated by the knocking and strode towards the door.

Opening it as if it was stuck forever on the door jambs, she looked at the shorter woman before her.

"Wow. Just what I needed. You're going to leave now? Good. Bye. Don't feel free to stop by here." Sharpay said in mock sweetness. And before she could close the door and lock it, a sneakered foot slipped in between. With her long-sleeved black shirt, she protected herself from the dull pain of trying to push the door back to open it.

Apparently Sharpay was the stronger and taller woman and as if Sharpay had given her mercy----if she did have any at all---by opening it again, almost letting Gabriella fall into her room, her hands quickly gripping on the side door jamb.

With an inward sigh of relief, the brunette stood straighter and looked up at the blonde, whose eyes that were just a tad shade lighter of brown than hers stared intently at her own. She had that smug look on her face, trying to break down Gabriella's walls one by one. The brunette was of course, unmoved by this, knowing how to deal with Sharpay for all her high school years.

She asked herself for the millionth time,

_Why do I have to sorry again?_ And she only came up with the same answer over and over again. _That's right. We're going to be roomies and we need to work this out._

There, they only had strong, ear deafening silence that felt according to them like forever as they had the staring contest.

Eventually, Gabriella looked down, knowing already that she lost. There was this undeniable fact that Sharpay's brown pools were pretty much walled like a fortress, and if she dared tried to stare at it for more than a minute, the beautiful brunette knew she might choke.

Sharpay still kept her facial expression. "So are you just going to look down like some lost puppy? Cause if you are, I have a great reason to kick you out of my room. Or better, my house."

Gabriella looked up, angrier than ever. "God. Why'd you have to always strike my nerves?"

Sharpay mocked pondered. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I hate you?"

"Ok you know what…" Her hands balled into fists, wanting to punch the blonde's daylights out of her.

"No, I don't know." Sharpay countered.

"If I can…" Gabriella said, not finding the words.

"Can what? Run out and go to your precious little Troy Boy? I'd be happy to open the door for you outside," She smirked, already loving this. What was great fighting with Gabriella according to Sharpay was that it was because the shorter woman was too emotional.

And if this was a cartoon, Gabriella would be smoking right now.

She closed her eyes, breathing in, trying to cool herself down, and realizing that this was the blonde intended to do to her. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked back at her.

"I'm just here to say sorry,"

Sharpay frowned at the sudden change of mood. "So?"

"I'm sorry that I made you mad." She said, gritting it out of her teeth. God that felt bad.

Sharpay smirked. "Right. Whatever."

"Look, we're going to make this work."

She raised an eyebrow. "_We?_ There's no we in here. It's just me and you out of the house."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be so repetitive?"

"If it makes you leave my home." Sharpay replied, crossing her arms.

"That's it! I'll take my apology back, thank you very much." Gabriella shouted and quickly stomped out of her room, deciding to go outside. Sharpay had that smug look on her face, knowing that she won.

"You're welcome!" Sharpay shouted back, knowing that Gabriella was still on the hall. She could hear her scoff.

* * *

Troy, who was just about to arrange his full boxes, was startled by a series of bangs on his apartment door. He raised an eyebrow as he put down the box he was holding and then approached the noise.

When he opened it, he saw a very angry Gabriella. The brunette immediately went inside, already pacing back and forth in his very empty apartment.

"I can't believe her." Gabriella ranted.

"Hi to you too, Gabs." Troy greeted.

Gabriella approached him and hugged him, wanting comfort. He immediately hugged her back. "You ok?"

"I can't live with her. She's too…" She trailed off.

"Sharpay?" Troy finished for her.

"Yeah." Gabriella whispered and then looked up at her boyfriend. "Can I stay here with you for a while?"

The jock blinked twice. "Why?"

"Please? At least for a week?"

Troy sighed. He couldn't say no to his girlfriend.

"My bed still hasn't arrived. I hope you'll find the floor comfy."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think then. Take care! - Monique -_


End file.
